


The Second Time is Just as Sweet

by Manga_bird



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Complete, F/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird
Summary: Sequel to A First to Remember.Upon waking the next morning Mai immediately assumes it was all a dream, until she arrives at the office and Lin reminds her it definitely wasn't.





	The Second Time is Just as Sweet

I got a lot of requests for a sequel to A First to Remember, so here it is. Not quite as many characters, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.

 

 

 

 

Mai stirred, her mind feeling foggy as her hazel eyes opened to look around her own room, but she had no memory of getting there. _In fact I don’t remember anything…_ She thought with a contented sigh, but she had the feeling that she’d had a wonderful dream. She closed her eyes and tried to remember, knowing that it was there, just on the edge of her consciousness. Her eyes opened wide as she tugged the covers up to her eyes. _Oh my God! How could I dream something like that?_ She wondered as she remembered John’s scent as he’d kissed her with hesitant lips, Monk-san’s hair falling about his shoulders as he kissed his way up her thigh, Lin’s deep voice tempting and teasing her, and Naru inside her, filling her. _He wasn’t the only one…_

She rolled over, her cheeks bright red, unable to imagine what had driven her to imagine something like that. _Well, it’s not hard, I mean, they are attractive in their own ways, they have their charms…But to imagine them like that…_ She could almost feel John’s breath between her legs, Monk-san’s fingers within her core, Lin’s fingers in her mouth and Naru’s lips kissing her neck and breasts. She snapped her eyes open guiltily. _It’s bad enough I imagined it while I was asleep, but doing it awake too?_

She climbed out of bed, wincing at the slight ache between her legs and the tightness of her muscles. _What did I do last night?_ She wondered as she tugged the buttons of her pink flannel pyjama shirt and let it fall to the floor. She almost gasped as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her neck, and a little of her chest, was covered in small red patches, almost circles. _What…are these?_ She wondered as she pressed one with her finger. It didn’t hurt, it was just there. _Well...maybe a reaction of some kind?_

She finished stripping, finding a couple more of the welts on her legs and thighs. _Maybe I should book an appointment…_ She thought as she climbed into the shower, wincing at the stiffness in her muscles, especially her thighs. She washed quickly and climbed out, knowing she was late before she even looked at the clock. It was Saturday, and she should have been at the office over an hour ago. _It’s not like Naru not to call, I wonder what he’s doing…_ She wondered as she threw on the first thing she came to, a short pink summer dress.

She grabbed her bag and ran out, slipping into a pair of low white sandals on her way, the heels clicking all the way to the office. It wasn’t far, only ten minutes from her apartment, but the short run left her breathless, and her leg muscles were aching even more than before. She lugged herself up the steps and through the door to the office, where Naru saw her from his office doorway. He froze as she caught his eye, the pink dress more than half way up her thighs, the straps leaving her shoulders bare, and her chest was barely contained by the chest of the dress. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was breathless from the run, bending over at the waist and giving him a full view of her cleavage. Then she looked up with those honey coloured eyes and he almost went to her right then.

“Naru! Sorry I’m late!” She apologised, swearing that his cheeks had turned a slightly pinker shade than usual. She shook her head slightly, images from her dream returning, images she didn’t feel comfortable having so close to the object of her affections. He raised an eyebrow at her comment, almost as if he hadn’t expected to see her at all. “I start at nine thirty on Saturdays, remember?” She added almost teasingly, the ebony haired boy giving her a nod in response.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come in after last night.” He began hesitantly, Mai pausing at his words, but he didn’t stay to explain further. _What was I doing last night?_ She wondered as she crossed the room to her desk and put her bag down, still searching for an answer. She remembered coming into the office for a file she’d forgotten, and they were in the office. Lin, Naru, John and Monk-san. They were sitting around the coffee table next to the sofa drinking, a first for John and Naru she thought, judging by the way they both cringed as they drank a cup of sake. She had joined them, though she only remembered having one cup, and then…

“Mai. I wasn’t sure you’d make it.” Lin stated as he appeared in the doorway to his office, beckoning her to come closer, which she did. She forgot what she had been thinking about before, her mind leaping back to that familiar comment. _Why did they think I wouldn’t be here? Did I drink more than I thought?_ She wondered as she reached the doorway. She entered hesitantly as Lin opened the draw in his desk and pulled out a small tub of white lotion. “We didn’t hurt you too badly did we?” He asked, Mai’s mouth dropping at the question.

“Hurt me? How?” Mai asked warily as Lin held out the small tub and allowed her to take it from him. It was some sort of antiseptic healing lotion, appropriate for all parts of the body. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked up at Lin, the Chinese man towering over her the way he had last night, his dark eyes glittering in amusement. His exotic scent teased her as he leaned closer.

“Did you think it was a dream?” He asked almost sweetly. Mai felt embarrassed that he’d caught her out. She almost stepped away as he let one hand trail down her cheek to her throat, his long fingers pressing the red welts he had left the night before. “And where did these come from, if it was all a dream?” He questioned, his gravelly voice sending shivers down Mai’s spine. All at once he stepped back and returned to his desk, almost as if nothing had happened. “The lotion should help with any…discomfort. I used it myself, back in my…experimentation days.” He added enigmatically.

“Experimentation?” Mai asked, tilting her head in a puzzled way, Lin’s lips quirking in a rare smile. The young girl could be so naïve sometimes. It was part of what made her so irresistible. Mai’s eyes lowered to examine the tub, a blue sticker staring back. She hadn’t even realised that Lin had moved until he leaned down and tilted her chin up to look at her face. He leaned closer and she could feel his warm breath on her mouth, her cheeks flushing as he leaned round to her ear. It felt like electricity was darting across her sensitive skin at his light touch.

“Would you like me to show you?” He asked in deep silken tones, Mai’s voice catching in her throat as one of his hands reached around and squeezed her rear, heat pooling between her legs as he pressed closer to her. She stepped back a little, stammering as he looked down at her with alluring eyes. Usually his eyes were dark and unreadable, but right now they burned.

“I-I need to get to work.” She excused as she turned away, finding herself pulled back against the taller man’s chest. He turned her towards the desk and walked her forwards, Mai’s heart pounding as she found her legs trapped between Lin and the hard wooden surface. She looked over her shoulder at Lin as he leaned down to her neck and trailed kisses over the reddened skin that his lips had devoured a few hours before. “Lin I.” She began, hearing his breath on her ear as he hushed her, sending a shiver through her. Her empty hand hit the table, holding up her body as Lin leaned against her back.

“You can go to work if you really want to…but you should have some of that lotion applied first.” He excused, chuckling as she shivered against him, his large hand enclosing hers and prying the small tub from her willing fingers. He gently turned her round and pushed her back on the desk so that she was sitting on the edge before him. “Allow me.” He purred as he stroked his free hand down her side and thigh, moving it back up beneath the short, loose skirt of her dress.

Mai found herself lost, drowning in the man before her, his scent over powering her while his hands worked her like a clockwork doll. The haze he had seen the night before returned to her honey eyes as he slowly slid her white panties down her lithe legs. He loved those legs. He raised one of the limbs and kissed the ankle, keeping his eyes on Mai’s to watch for her reaction, but she didn’t give any sign of wanting him to stop.  He shifted that leg to one side and raised the other, kneeling down to kiss his way up her calf, over her knee and up her thigh.

“It’s alright…” Lin assured as Mai’s hands reached forward to hold her skirt down, her cheeks bright pink as he looked up at her. Mai could feel embarrassment mixing with the other darker urge, not wanting Lin to look at her. “Remember last night?” He added, Mai flushing at the memory of what she had allowed her male friends to do, what she had allowed them to see. It made her ache more. “We’re a little beyond embarrassment.” He added with a small smile as he raised Mai’s skirt, the girl watching as he unscrewed the lid of the lotion and dipped his finger in.

Mai shuddered at the coolness of it as Lin stroked her, massaging her folds, her breath hitching at his intimate touch. Thinking he was done, she made to close her legs, but Lin stopped her, giving her a look of pure want as he stared up at her. Her cheeks flushed brightly as he dipped his finger into the tub again and touched her core. One knee lifted in reflex, a hand raising to her mouth, her teeth biting her fingers lightly as Lin’s finger teased her entrance.

“You want a good amount of lotion…” He purred, Mai letting out a small whimper as his finger teased, pressing down as if it would slip inside, but pulling back at the last moment. He smirked as Mai let out another small whimper, her bent knee jerking slightly, trying to thrust against him. His dark eyes widened as the door opened, hurried steps entering the small room.

“Lin, can we go over…” Naru began, stopping short as he looked at the pair, the file slipping from his hand and fluttering to the floor. The papers scattered across the grey carpet. He was lost for words as he looked across at Mai, one leg hovering above the desk bent at the knee, while the other dangled by Lin’s other shoulder. His guardian knelt between the girl’s legs, but he couldn’t see what he had been doing, though from Mai’s flushed cheeks and the way she bit her fingers he could guess.

“Don’t stand in the doorway Kazuya. Come in.” Lin instructed, the boy doing as he was told and closing the door, speechless as the ebony haired man looked over his shoulder, a small tub of lotion in his hand. Mai looked at Naru, feeling ashamed as he stared at her somewhere between shock and horror, though the man between her legs had no problem with it. He ran a finger over her core once more, Mai unable to contain the shiver and whimper that fell from her lips. She looked at Naru, and he stared back, his cheeks slightly pink as he watched her writhe under Lin’s experienced hands. “Do you want him to touch you?” Lin asked teasingly as he noticed the direction of her gaze.

“Yes.” Mai replied after a few moments, a few moments in which Lin’s eyes told her he knew her answer. Demanded it from her. Lin looked over his shoulder at Naru expectantly, the younger teen stepping forward hesitantly. He had touched Mai last night, though he still wasn’t sure what had driven him to it, but now, in the light of day, he wasn’t so sure he should.

“You need it badly…don’t you…” Lin teased as he stroked back and forth, Mai quivering and leaning back slightly on the cool wooden surface. She nodded her agreement, her mind as muddled then as it had been the night before. “Where do you want him to touch you? Show him.” Lin encouraged, Naru almost objecting. His head turned to Lin to tell him to back off when he felt Mai’s hand on his wrist. He looked at her with wide blue eyes as she pulled him closer, pressing his hand to her covered breast, her hazel eyes looking up at him in a pleading haze.

Naru’s cheeks reddened as he squeezed her breast gently, feeling the covered skin give and mould into his palm, the girl pulling him closer in response. Naru bit his lower lip lightly as he reached up and slipped the straps down her shoulders, surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra. He tugged the chest of the dress down and looked at her small rounded breasts, her nipples already hard. He watched Mai’s face as he reached down and stroked his thumb across one of the nubs, her eyes closing slightly as she hummed and tugged him closer.

Naru leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, feeling her hand tangle in his hair as she pulled him closer, one of his arms wrapping around her shoulders while the other continued to fondle her breast. Lin continued to tease her entrance with his lotioned finger, almost smirking as she leaned back so far that she was lying across his desk, one leg still dangling while the other supported her on the desk. He continued teasing her, pulling back to get a little more lotion before widening her folds. He did it slowly, slipping the lotion further back until he was massaging lotion into her anus. She was so lost in the moment she barely noticed the change.

He kept an eye on the enthralled girl as he went back for lotion one more time, coating his index finger before teasing her anus once more, slipping his finger inside slowly. Mai felt the change and flushed, trying to pull away from Lin, but Naru was pressing down on her. His mouth moved hungrily from her lips to her breast. Noticing the change, Lin twisted his fingers, feeling Mai shudder as his middle finger pressed at her entrance, his index finger still buried in her anus. He moved both fingers together, back and forth, the girl on the desk gasping at the sensation.

“So, this is what you like.” Lin teased, his tone almost musical as he chuckled. Mai felt her cheeks darken with shame and embarrassment. “Mai, it’s perfectly natural…We all have our quirks.” He added, a sharp slap reaching Mai’s ear. Naru moaned against her chest, his own cheeks colouring as he felt Lin’s hand spank his backside. He averted his blue eyes from Mai’s curious honey gaze, biting his lip as Lin struck him again. His skin stung despite his trousers’ protection.

“Nm! More!” Mai whimpered as her small hands reached up to bunch in Naru’s shirt, her nails almost digging into his shoulders in the process. _I can’t believe what I’m saying!_ Mai thought, her cheeks burning as she stared at Naru with pleading eyes. There was a beautiful sense of vulnerability in his blue gaze as he stared back in shock. It was so unusual to see honest emotions on his face; he was almost flustered. She felt Lin add another finger to her anus, stretching her gently. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped as she arched her back, almost lifting her hips in invitation. _I want…I want…_ Mai dug her nails into Naru’s shoulder.

“Mai…” Naru sighed as he returned his lips to her breasts, kissing, licking, biting, suckling, not forgetting to use his hands to tease her sensitive skin. Lin’s gaze softened as he watched the young couple, ignoring his own need as he attended to Mai. She was beautiful as passion consumed her, forgetting her embarrassment as she shamelessly raised her hips from the desk for him.

“Naru, your hand.” Lin demanded in his usual silken tone, watching as Naru allowed one of his hands to trail down Mai’s covered waist and down her thigh. Lin took his hand gently, guiding the teen’s inexperienced fingers up to Mai’s core. He removed his own fingers from Mai’s core, diverting his full attention to her anus as Naru took over, slipping two fingers easily into Mai’s already slick entrance. Lin wrapped his free arm around Naru’s waist.

“Lin…Naru…I can’t!” Mai cried, panting and quivering as she writhed on the desk. Lin smirked as he worked her anus mercilessly, scissoring three fingers within her. She was almost in tears as she threw her head back, her hips jerking against Naru’s hand as she came. Naru continued to work her shuddering core, even after Mai collapsed back onto the hard wooden surface.

“Ah!” Naru gasped in surprise, his cheeks a deep shade of pink as Lin’s hand cupped the front of his trousers and squeezed. The young teen couldn’t help bucking into the more experienced man’s hand, almost feeling the Chinese man’s smirk as the older man nipped his earlobe affectionately. “L-Lin!” He objected as the older man reached up and deftly unbuckled his leather belt. The metal catch was easily flicked open with one hand. Despite his verbal objection, Naru made no move to stop Lin as he unfastened his trousers and reached into his boxers.

Mai looked up from her place on the desk, still panting as Naru and Lin continued to stroke and stretch her. She watched with hazy eyes as Naru gasped and leaned back against Lin. She couldn’t tear her eyes away as she watched Lin’s large hand working Naru’s solid length, the teen’s pants and trousers soon slipping down to the floor. Lin’s lips brushed Naru’s neck, smirking at Mai as he caught her eye.

“Do you want to see more?” He asked her, his teeth grazing Naru’s throat. Naru let out a small moan as Mai nodded wordlessly. “Naru. Shirt.” Lin purred, the younger teen obediently unbuttoning his shirt with one hand before slipping it down his lightly toned shoulders. Mai’s honey gaze took in the sight greedily, moaning as Naru removed his fingers from her core to completely free himself of the shirt. His crystal eyes widened as Mai sat up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down so that she could run her hands across his bare skin greedily.

“Mai!” Naru part moaned and part growled. It was too much. Mai’s fingers were pressing his skin, her nails lightly grazing the surface of his back as her warm breasts pressed against his chest. His member was still locked in Lin’s experienced hand, the older man stroking and squeezing teasingly. He could also feel the older man pressed against his bare backside, the need in his trousers painfully obvious.

“Mai, tell him what you want.” Lin purred as he worked his fingers in her anus, the honey haired girl biting her lower lip and digging her nails into Naru’s shoulders. The older man enjoyed her flush as he stared down at her, Naru’s own cheeks pink as he looked down at Mai. Mai almost wished the desk would open up and swallowed her as the two men scrutinised her.

“I-I want you.” She said awkwardly, averting her eyes as she did so. She let out a moan as Naru’s length stroked between her legs. Naru shuddered, it was so warm and wet on his bare skin. His senses were almost overloading. “Please! Lin! Naru!” She moaned, the older man smirking as he pulled Naru back and gently guided him to the floor. Naru lay down in a daze, barely registering as the older man slipped a condom onto his hardened member.

“Come Mai.” Lin purred as he tugged her up by the hand and helped her down from the desk, pulling the pink dress up over her head as she found her feet. He caught her hands in his as she made to cover herself. “You’re beautiful.” He murmured in her ear as he ran kisses up and down her throat, slowly guiding her to straddle Naru’s hips. Mai needed no further guidance as she crawled further up and lowered herself down to press against Naru’s hardened member.

“Ah! Mai!” Naru moaned, reaching down to lace their fingers together with one hand while the other rested on the younger girl’s hip. Mai reached between their legs with her free hand and slowly guided herself down onto Naru’s hardened length. She gasped, her eyes widening as she felt him fill her. She didn’t know if she could feel more filled as she sat on his hips, the carpet hard against her knees.

“Try not to move.” Lin instructed, Mai’s eyes widening as the older man, now fully unclothed, pressed against her from behind. The objection died on her lips as she felt the soft head of his member press against her anus, something slick helping it to slowly slide further into her stretched opening. She let out a high pitched sound, Lin’s firm hand on her shoulder stopping her from jerking while Naru’s hand on her hip held her steady. _Too much! It’s too much!_ Her mind screamed, though it didn’t hurt as he pressed into her. Lin had been thorough in his preparation, and was going as slowly as possible to allow Mai to adjust.

“Gah!” Naru grunted, his cheeks flushed as he tried not to writhe at the sensation. He could feel Mai’s walls tightening as Lin’s member pressed into her anus. He could feel it sliding against his own despite the fleshy barrier between them. Mai’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was hot with pleasure, her mouth open just a little as she gasped and moaned, and tried not to move as Lin eased himself in. The Chinese man himself was little better. It had been a long time since Naru had seen such an expression on the older man’s face.

“T-too much!” Mai almost choked, unsure she could stand the pleasure as they both moved within her. She gave herself over to Lin completely as his lips claimed her shoulder. Naru reached up to toy with her breasts, lying as still as he could as he accepted Lin’s guidance. Lin gripped Mai’s hips firmly and lifted her, only pulling his hips back a little before sliding back inside and lowering Mai on Naru’s member. He knew he had to be careful; he didn’t want to hurt Mai in any way.

She let out moan after moan, barely catching her breath as Lin moved her like a marionette. Naru took Mai’s hands as she leaned forward and rested her weight on his chest, the teens staring into each other’s hazy eyes. Mai was beginning to see white from pleasure, small stars dancing in her vision as Lin’s movements sped up. She was gently bouncing on Naru’s length now, Lin’s member steadily slipping in and out of her anus.

“I!” Mai cried, feeling her body shudder as she came. At her exclamation Lin bounced her faster, their skin slapping together loudly. Lin and Naru both moaned. Lin’s breath was hot on her shoulder as he came, and Naru’s deep sea gaze locked with her hazel gaze as they climaxed together, their fingers entwined. Lin pulled out first, allowing Mai’s small form to fall against Naru’s in exhaustion. Her knees burned from the carpet, and her whole body was beginning to ache, but she didn’t care as she felt the warmth beneath her. Naru gasped as he lightly wrapped his arms around the younger girl, his rump and back stinging slightly from the carpet, Mai’s weight almost uncomfortable as she lay on top of him. He pulled her closer regardless and breathed in her sweet scent.

Lin chuckled quietly as he caught his breath, slipping off the condom he’d been wearing and tossing it in the trash. His body felt hot, a light sheen of sweat coating his pale skin. He gathered his clothing and began to dress, being quiet so as not to disturb the couple sleeping soundly on his floor. He turned his air conditioner on, the quiet hum filling the small room as he gathered the papers that Naru had dropped earlier. He eased himself down onto his chair, quietly reading the papers. He’d let them sleep for now.


End file.
